GRADUATION
by Eu9eNi3
Summary: VIRUS EN KOMPIE RUSAK TAQ MENGHALANGI SAIA UNTUK BERKARYA! Gimana nasib Gakuto, ketika Ia sudah ebrada di ambang kelulusan? Bagaimanakah keputusannya? BASED ON TRUE STORY. Ahhaiii...


Voila

_Voila... XD_

_Maap saia udah lama HIATUSS... Sibuk ngurus tentang kelulusan en ini-itu... (SPEAK, padahal si nyatanya Yujin cuma maen2 doank..)  
Now, I'm back.. With angst fic... (PEMBACA : hha?) emank aneh, tapi saia mau nulis aja... Khu khu khu khu.. XD_

_**Disclaimer**__ : Takeshi Konomi.. Siapa tauk suatu saat bakal jadi punya saia.. XD_

_**Pairing**__ : Dirty pair, anyway?? XD  
Entar kalo saia bikin YuujinGaku pada nyari kantong muntah.. XD en beberapa pairing umum kayak ShishiTori, KabaAto... De es te..  
Critanya terinspirasi dari kelulusan khuw.. Hiks.. TT-TT_

_Enjoy then!_

--

_Dear Prince, ai ni yuku yo  
Dear Prince. RIYUU wa iranai  
Dear Prince, ganbatte ru  
Dear Prince, TOKORO ga daisuki sa  
Kimi ga kateru made mitete ageru kara_

**GRADUATION**

Gakuto dengan berat hati melangkah keluar dari pintu rumahnya. Tasnya yang tidak berisi pun terasa seperti berisi ratusan batu. Rasanya berat untuk meninggalkan rumah.

"Gakuto, kenapa kamu masih di rumah??" Ibu Gakuto protes, "Hari ini kan pengumuman kelulusan, sayang... Cepatlah kau pergi.."

"Iya, ma..." Gakuto mendesah pelan. Ia memasang sepatunya, lalu melangkah dengan gontai. "Aku pergi dulu, ma..."

"Hati-hati di jalan.."

Gakuto melangkah lagi dengan lemas. Takut tidak lulus? Nggak juga.. Meskipun sedikit berdebar.. Bagaimana pun, segalanya mungkin di tangan Tuhan.. Kalau Tuhan tidak mengkehendaki Gakuto tidak lulus, bisa saja Ia tidak lulus.

Tapi masalahnya bukan itu. Setelah pengumuman kelulusan berakhir, berarti Ia akan meninggalkan segala-galanya yang terdapat di Hyoutei. Berbagai kenangannya di lapangan tennis, segala kemenangan, segala tangis haru, segala tangis sesal yang dilewatinya bersama tim tennis..

Hah.. Gakuto mendesah pelan. Kalau mengingat Ia akan berpisah dengan Hyotei, rasanya air matanya ingin tumpah..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Atobe dan teman-teman setimnya sudah tiba di sekolah, dan semuanya berekspresi horror, persis seperti ketika mereka akan melawan SeiGaku. Tidak diduga, anak kelas 2 seperti Hiyoshi, Choutarou dan Kabaji pun datang.

"Emmmm.. Aku di sini untuk memberi Shishido-san semangat.. Soalnya muka Shishido-san tampak cemas sekali.." Choutarou berkata dengan gugup, "Tapi... Kalau Shishido-san lulus, berarti Ia akan meninggalkan.. ku.. Hiks.."

"Ahhh, Chouta!! Jangan menangis!!" Shishido jadi ikutan panik, "Kau membuatku tambah khawatir!! Kalau tidak lulus, bisa-bisa ayah mengusirku dari rumah!!"

Choutarou mengangguk pelan sambil mengelap air matanya. Hiyoshi terdiam.

"Aku kemari... Untuk melihat kelulusan seseorang.." Hiyoshi menatap Gakuto sebentar, lalu memalingkan mukanya yang memerah, "Ah, tidak..."

"Piyoshi benar-benar baik!!" Seru Jirou riang, "Lalu, Kabaji? Kemari untuk apa?"

"Usu..." Jawab Kabaji pelan seperti biasanya.

"Ahhh, minimal katakan sesuatu yang lebih baikkkk!!" Protes Jirou, "Sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin mendengar Kabaji mengatakan sesuatuuuu.. Selain 'usu'!!"

"Jangan berisik kau, Jirou.." Atobe akhirnya angkat bicara, "Aku.. Aku yang meminta Kabaji menemaniku kemari.. Keberatan??"

"Ehhh?" Semuanya langsung menoleh ke Atobe berbarengan.

"Ja.. Jangan menatapku begitu!!" Muka Atobe memerah, "Ya, aku bisa tenang kalau ada Kabaji di sisiku..."

Kabaji tersenyum lembut, sementara anggota yang lain bersorak riuh. Gakuto menoleh sekeliling.

"Kenapa, Gakuto?" Tanya Hiyoshi.

"Ah, tidak..." Sahut Gakuto pelan, "Dari tadi, aku tidak melihat Yushi di sini..."

"Ahh, si mesum itu??" Jawab Shishido, "Paling Ia masih ketiduran karena begadang menonton film romantis atau semacamnya.. Dasar.."

Gakuto tertawa pelan, "Betul juga yah..."

"Semuanya, sepertinya acara kelulusan sudah mau dimulai.. Ayo masuk ke dalam gedung.." Sahut Atobe, diikuti dengan semua anak kelas 3.

"Sepertinya kami akan menunggu di sini.." Sahut Choutarou. Hiyoshi masih terdiam di samping Choutarou.

_Ternyata.. Sampai saat akhir pun... Di hatimu hanya ada Yushi..._ Hiyoshi tersenyum sedih.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_(__**NOTE**__ : Saia gag tauk system kelulusan di Jepun ntuh kayak paan, jadi qta pake system AMPLOP PUTIH yang di Indonesia aja yah... XD)_

Amplop penentu nasib mereka semua sudah ada di tangan mereka masing-masing. Gakuto terus memegangi amplop itu dengan perasaan tak menentu. Sekali-kali Ia melirik ke bangku Yushi, memastikan apakah Yushi sudah datang atau belum.

"Oshitari Yushi.. Absen kah??" Wali kelas Yushi terus saja memanggil-manggil nama Yushi, "Oshitari Yushi..."

Gakuto mulai was-was. Haduh, di mana sih, orang bodoh itu??

"Maaf, saya telat.."

Dari pintu utara, muncullah sosok yang sudah ditunggu itu. Gakuto pun terlihat sedikit lega.

"Oshitari Yushi? Ini, lalu kembalilah ke kursimu.." Guru itu menyerahkan amplop milik Yushi. Yushi menerimanya, lalu kembali ke bangkunya.

"Yak, anak-anak.." Kepala sekolah mengambil mike, "Amplopnya akan dibuka bersama-sama di hitungan ketiga.. Ayo kita hitung bersama-sama..."

Atobe terlihat berkeringat hebat, sementara Jirou tampak tenang seperti biasa.

"Satu.."

Shishido tampak komat-kamit baca doa, dan Yushi malah menatap amplopnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Dua.."

Gakuto memegang amplopnya dengan penuh harap, sampai mata terpejam.

"Tiga!!"

Serentak, mereka semua membuka amplopnya dengan antusias. Atobe tetap mencoba berusaha anggun seperti biasa, namun akhirnya Ia menyobek dengan semangat karena tidak tahan. Jirou memang menyobek dengan antusias, sementara Yushi dengan santai. Shishido masih saja komat-kamit, dan Gakuto mematung sampai tidak sanggup menyobek amplopnya.

"Angkatan ini... LULUS SERATUS PERSEN!!"

"WUAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" Anak-anak itu tidak dapat mengekspresikan lagi kebahagiaan mereka. Anak-anak cowok tampak menari-nari tidak jelas, sementara anak-anak cewek saling berangkulan dan menangis terharu.

Atobe berusaha mengontrol emosinya lagi, dan Jirou ikutan berjoged dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Yushi masih menatap kertas bertuliskan "lulus" itu dengan perasaan tak menentu, dan Shishido lagi-lagi komat-kamit mengucap seribu syukur. Gakuto cuma bisa tersenyum sedih.

Kalau begini, artinya semuanya benar-benar berakhir...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sementara anak-anak kelas 3 tampak bersukacita dan berjoged-joged nggak jelas, Yushi malah keluar dari gedung sekolahnya tanpa ekspresi. Sesekali Ia menatap ke belakang dengan tatapan sedih, namun Ia selalu kembali berjalan.

"Mau ke mana kau?"

Yushi menoleh. "Piyo.. Mau apa?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu.." Sahut Hiyoshi sinis, "Kau mau ke mana?? Meninggalkan sekolah sebelum berakhir.."

"Itu bukan urusanmu.."

"Kau!!" Hiyoshi hendak ingin memukul Yushi, tapi Yushi malah menepuk pundak Hiyoshi dengan lembut.

"Tolong jaga Gakuto..."

Hiyoshi terdiam, sementara Yushi berlalu begitu saja dari hadapannya.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"CHOUTAAAAA!! Aku lulussssss!!" Sahut Shishido dengan -lebaynya- gembiranya.

"Selamat, Shishido-san!!" Chotarou tampak ikut senang.

"Akhirnya... Habis ini, temani aku ke kuil untuk berterimakasih pada dewa!!" Shishido tampak ingin menangis, "Ya amplooooopppppppp..."

Semua anggota klub tennis tertawa.

"Hmmm.. Di mana si mesum itu??" Tanya Gakuto, "Apa dia pulang lebih awal karena ingin menonton DVD romantis lagi?"

"Ga.. Gakuto.." Mimik wajah Shishido berubah serius, "Sebnarnya, ketika aku melewati rumahnya pagi ini, kulihat keluarganya sedang beres-beres, dan.."

".. Dan??"

"Mereka sekeluarga akan pindah ke Osaka..."

Gakuto terdiam. "Kau.. Kau bercanda, kan??"

"Tidak, aku serius.." Jawab Shishido, "Katanya, Ia akan segera berangkat ke bandara setelah acara kelulusan.."

"Bohong!! Jadi, sekarang..." Gakuto terdiam, "Jadi.. Dia... Sekarang.."

_Kenapa perpisahanku dengan Yushi harus menjadi seperti ini?? Ini semua tidak benar!!_

Gakuto segera berlari menuju gerbang. "Tunggu!! Kau mau ke mana??" Shishido berusaha mencegatnya.

"Tentu saja ke bandara!!" Jawab Gakuto, "Aku tidak mau segalanya berakhir seperti ini!!"

"Tapi.. Tapi ini kan tidak mungkin!! Jarak dari sini ke bandara cukup jauh.. Tidak mungkin kau jalan kaki!!"

"Aku tidak peduli!! Yang penting, aku tidak mau perpisahanku dengan Yushi seperti ini!!"

Hiyoshi terdiam.

"_Tolong jaga Gakuto.."_

"Ano.. Kalu kau mau, aku akan mengantarmu ke bandara.. Dengan sepedaku.." Sahut Hiyoshi tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Ayolah, Gakuto-senpai.. Tidak ada waktu lagi!! Lebih baik kita ke bandara sekarang!!"

Gakuto berpikir untuk sesaat, namun akhirnya Ia menerima ajakan Hiyoshi. Mereka pun pergi berboncengan menuju bandara.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hiyoshi.. Maaf merepotkanmu.." Sahut Gakuto dalam perjalanan.

"Itu bukan masalah besar.. Lagipula Yushi-senpai sudah menitipkanmu padamu.."

"Eh?"

"Dia bilang, 'tolong jaga Gakuto..'"

"Memangnya aku barang?? Bisa dititipkan??" Protes Gakuto, "Dia memang seperti itu.."

Hiyoshi terdiam sesaat. "Senpai, sebenarnya, aku..."

"Ng?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa..." Sahut Hiyoshi lagi. Sepertinya, memang tiada ruang lagi untuknya di hati Gakuto.

"Hiyoshi.. Berapa lama lagi kita akan sampai??" Tanya Gakuto.

"Ini sih.. Setengah perjalanan juga belum sampai... Kalu begitu, aku akan mengebut dengan kecepatan maksimal.."

"Tunggu!! Apa tidak apa-apa??" Sahut Gakuto khawatir. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi helikopter dari langit.

"Hoooiiiiiii, kalian berduaaa!!" Terdengar suara yang sudah mereka kenal, "Ayo naik!! Mau sampai kapan kalian di jalan?? Bisa-bisa pesawatnya sudah jalannn!!"

"Atobe!!" Sahut Hiyoshi dan Gakuto bersamaan. Sebuah tangga pun diturunkan dari atas helikopter.

"Huh.. Berterimakasihlah pada oresama ini..." Sahut Atobe seperti biasanya. Gakuto dan Hiyoshi pun naik ke atas helikopter.

_Yushi, tunggulah aku!!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_Flight number 737 to Osaka..." _

"Yushi. Sebentar lagi pesawatnya akan berangkat.. Ayo cepat, bawa barang-barangmu.." Sahut Ibunya lembut.

"Ah, iya ma.." Jawab Yushi. Ia pun membawa barang-barangnya, lalu menyusul ibunya.

"Kamu yakin, tidak memberikan salam perpisahan pada teman-temanmu itu??" Tanya ibunya khawatir, "Apa ini sudah cukup, nak?"

"Tidak apa-apa, bu.. Ini lebih baik.." Jawab Yushi.

"YUSHI!!"

Yushi menoleh. Tampak Gakuto sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Ga.. Gakuto??" Sahut Yushi kaget, "Sedang apa kau di sini??"

"Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu!!" Gakuto berkata sambil tersengal-sengal, "KAU BODOH!! Kenapa pergi tanpa memberitahuku?? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami semua!! Hiks.. Hiks.."

Gakuto mulai menangis. "Ga.. Gakuto, maafkan aku... Berhenti menangis, ya??"

"Nggak bakal kumaafkan!!" Gakuto mengelap air matanya, "Kamu pergi dengan tiba-tiba seperti ini.. Tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun.. Mana bisa kumaafkan??"

Yushi memegang bahu Gakuto yang mungil, "Dengar, kalau aku memberitahumu.. Aku takut kalau kau akan menangis di hadapanku seperti ini, dan aku bisa berubah pikiran dan tidak jadi pergi... Maafkan aku..."

"Yushi bodoh!!" Gakuto menangis lagi, di pelukan Yushi yang begitu hangat. Yushi balas memeluk Gakuto.

"_Perhatian kepada seluruh penumpang.. Penerbangan 737 ke Osaka..."_

Gakuto melepaskan pelukan Yushi, "Yushi, pergilah.. Sebentar lagi pesawatnya akan berangkat.."

Yushi terdiam, "Tidak, aku akan tinggal di sini bersamamu.."

"_Kami ulangi, penerbangan 737.."_

"Tapi, Yushi..."

"Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu... Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu sendirian lagi.."

"_Penerbangan 737 akan berangkat sesaat lagi..."_

Gakuto dilema. Apakah Ia harus membiarkan Yushi pergi, atau Ia harus menyuruh Yushi untuk tetap di sisinya.

"Sedang apa kalian??"

Atobe menghampiri Yushi dan Gakuto, "Kau pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit padaku.. Memangnya begitukah perlakuanmu pada oresama ini??"

"Ehh, Atobe..." Sahut Yushi panik.

"Tenang saja, kau bisa menyusul keluargamu di Osaka... Kau akan kuberi tumpangan khusus dengan pesawat pribadi keluargaku.. Sekarang, ayo ikut denganku, kita adakan pesta perpisahan klub tennis!!"

"Ehhh??" Yushi tampak keheranan. Sementara itu, semua anggota Hyotei datang.

"Yushi!! Tega sekali kau pergi tanpa bilang-bilang!!" Sahut Jirou, "Kukira kau tidak akan bertemu dengan kami lagi!!"

"Kukira kau malah ketiduran gara-gara nonton film romantis lagi.." Tambah Shishido, "Lebih baik kau jangan menolak tawaran ini... Lumayan kan, ongkos ke Osaka gratis.. Lagipula, bagaimana dengan Gakuto?? Nanti diambil Hiyoshi loh..."

"Ah, Shishido-senpai!!" Muka Hiyoshi memerah. Gakuto hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hahahaha.. Baiklah.." Yushi ikut tertawa, "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi!! Dan.. Piyoshi, kutarik lagi kata-kataku, Gakuto tetap milikku.."

"Gekokujou.." Sahut Hiyoshi pelan. Semua anggota Hyotei ikutan tertawa.

_Ima made no yuuki wo takusan hiroiatsumete_

_Sakura saku ano machi de ookiku waraou_

_**THANK YOU!**_

OoOoOoOoOo**END**OoOoOoOoOo

_Horya!! _

_Selesai juga fic saia yang kesekian!!_

_Bwat smua tmen2, guru2, karyawan2 SMP Samar.. Tukang syomai, tukang kentang, ibu kantin... Jangan lupain Yuujin yahhh... hiks.. hiks.. TT-TT Kalau kau memandang TeniPuri, ingatlah saiaaa... -lebay-_

_Insert Song (??) Taken from Dear Prince -Tennis no Oujisama no Tachi-e-_

_Sampe sekarang saia masih mau nangiz dengernyaaaa... Hiks..._


End file.
